


Kylo's Lament - A Christmas Tale

by AndromedianGirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedianGirl/pseuds/AndromedianGirl
Summary: Kylo Ren is the Pumpkin King. You are a simple elf working in Santa's factory. Both of you are tired of your respective realities. What will happen when you find each other?





	1. This Is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is the first part of the Nightmare Before Christmas AU. The series won't be very long but don't worry, I'm cooking up lotsa things. As always, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome. I hope you enjoy!

Kylo Ren was the Pumpkin King, the Master of Horror, the beacon of what Halloween was all about. Legend had it that the stars fall into his eyes as they're dying, after losing their shimmer, granting him the nickname of Starkiller in a few places of the world. After he killed Snoke, the Boogie Man and claimed his place as ruler of the Halloween Town, he took on the responsibility of organizing Halloween alongside with Hux, the insuferable mayor of the town. Year after year after year and so on...  
Not that he'd ever admit it but quite frankly, he was getting tired. At first the idea of being the Pumpking King sounded tempting enough for him to plot the death of Boogie Man but now it was just... More of the same everyday. Prepare for Halloween then countdown for Halloween, october 31st then repeat it countless times.  
He wanted something exciting, something new! He was scary but still very much alive but it seemed as if his heart was slowly giving up on him, at each beat pumping less of his cold black blood through his veins, crying for help, for any kind of thrill, for...  
"Nines!", he called, rising from his seat and in a minute his ghost pitbull came trotting to him. He couldn't stay sitted anymore, the absolute stillness of his life was painfully obvious and eating him inside. "Good boy", he murmured as he kneeled to pet the dog. He knew his pet couldn't feel it, but he knew Nines enjoyed it, so he kept doing it anyway. "How about a walk?", he said, watching as Nines started to run in circles around him.  
-  
"Oh, Kylo, you scared me! You are so scary...", one of the witches batted her eyelashes at him as he walked by her and he politely thanked her, nodding his head and following the path to the woods. The witches might present themselves as lovely but Kylo knew that much like sirens they hid their true nature until it was too late for her victims. None of the monsters were attractive to him, altough almost all of them were attracted to Kylo.  
He shook these thoughts away as he opened the gates to the woods on the cemetery. Not even the ghosts and vampires lived there, choosing to live on the pumpkin fields or in reclused houses that held their coffins. The cemetery was Kylo's territory, and everyone knew it.

He always enjoyed sitting alone inside one of the many mausoleums and talk to the walls, even if they never answered him. Always patient, always listening. Besides from Nines, it was the closest thing to affection Kylo felt in that place.  
But that day he hadn't chose to talk to the stone walls, he decided to walk into the woods, to explore every inch. 'Maybe this will give me the thrill I'm looking for', he thought, hopeful.  
As Kylo walked around, throwing bones he found on the ground to Nines to go fetch, he felt at peace. Alive. His heart was racing, even though he was walking at a relaxed pace. He felt like scientists do right before they have a big revelation, one that makes all make sense. And it's exactly what happens to Kylo a few moments after, as he comes across a circle of trees, each one with a door.


	2. Santa's Little Helper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I think I'll wrap this up in about 2 or 3 more chapters. Who knows? Maybe I can revisit this AU in other holidays, what y'all think? I hope you enjoy this chapter, despite being so short. :D

You sighed as you looked at all the toys you managed to finish for the day. Countless teddy bears were sewn and decorated, the dolls' hair were styled and they were dressed in clothes of all type, from queens to doctors. You smiled as you thought about how the kids would be happy, only to frown again. Year after year, you saw the holiday you love get more and more corrupted. Big human corporations and celebrities profiting from what should be the most loving and selfless time of the year. The humans were just... so full of hatred. Unfortunately, Christmas was now a dreaded time of the year for a lot of people. What happened to the thing you love most?  
Year after year, you would get more and more antsy. You tried to talk to Leia, leader of the sugar plum fairies and her brother Luke, the high toy making elf. Their answer was good but still you were unsure of it all. "We are responsible to bring love and hope to mankind, Y/N", said Luke. "So they can go another year trying to be kind with eachother".  
"Exactly, Y/N. Love is something the world needs, and it's our duty to spread it. Especially to people with the bitter and broken hearts", finished Leia.  
You knew your mission and you were dedicated to it. But still, you couldn't shake the feeling of wanting something new and exciting for once, let alone the guilt that came along with it.  
-  
"Come on, Y/N, cheer up!" , said Rey, an little elf like you, and Luke's daughter and second in command as she served you a mug with eggnog and a plate of cookies. "Our job for another year is done!"  
"Done for you, candy cane. Poe and I still have to take care of the reindeers, remember?", said Finn, a sugar plum fairie and Rey's husband.   
"I love them! Even if they're a little difficult to train, and I have to do it every year. Still, is better that Santa lets them loose all year around instead of just locking them away", Poe talked with his mouth full of cookies.   
Your friends kept laughing and eating, later being joined by Rose, another sugar plum fairy. It was as if your mind weren't there and as the time passed, you just wanted to be alone for a little. You stood up and put on your Christmas sweater.   
"Where are you going, Y/N?", said Rose, fluttering her wings.  
"Oh, I'm just going to walk on the winter woods. Maybe do some snowpeople to get in the mood, I don't know...", you said. You just needed some air, the cheery atmosphere you loved was now making you uncomfortable.   
"Oh, okay. Just don't go too further in, okay? I heard there are monsters there...", said Rose, her wings fluttering faster and making little snowflakes fly around.  
"Come on, Rose. These are just stories", you said. "Monsters? Here, in Christmas town?"  
"No, no. It's true. They are huge and menacing with manes!", Finn said.   
"Well, have you see them?", you said. Rose and Finn looked at each other.  
"Well, no...", Finn said. "But still, Y/N..."  
"Don't worry, okay? I won't go too further in, alright? I promise"n you saw your friends' faces relax. You felt terrible lying to them but you knew that they wouldn't understand.   
"Remember, when the decorations stop growing from the branches, that's when you need to go back!", said Rey as you walked away, not hearing the end of Poe's joke.  
-  
The snow crunched beneath your shoes while you walked down the Candy Cane Path, humming a Christmas song. You caught a few snowflakes as you walked, and enjoyed the cool sensation of falling snow on the tips of your pointy ears. You looked around at the pure white trees. "When the decorations stop growing from the branches, that's when you need to go back!", you remember Rey's words as you stop in the middle of the road, plucking a candy cane of the ground and licking it.  
"Hm", is all you have to say before continuing to walk. What's the worst that can happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Not very big, I just wanted to kickstart the plot and give Kylo some itty bitty backstory. See you soon!


End file.
